Agotado
by Kai0910
Summary: "Iba a meterse a su cama, pero detuvo la acción al notar que el pelinegro lo observaba fijamente- Esto… Ros, ¿necesitas algo? / -¿Enserio cree que lo dejare descansar? " Pairing: Albatros / Warning: Lemon y referencias al segundo tomo del webmanga / Disclaimer: La imagen de portada y Senyuu no son de mi propiedad./ Siéntanse libres de dejarme cualquier recomendación.


**Disclaimer** **:** Senyuu es propiedad de su autor Haruhara Robinson. Yo solo uso a sus hermosos personajes para recrear mis fantasías (?)

 **Pairing** **:** 100% Albatros (o RosAlba). Como lo conozcan.

 **Advertencia** **:** Posible Ooc en ciertos momentos, este es mi primer fic (un oneshot) y comencé haciendo un lemon, tengan piedad.

 **Resumen** **:** Iba a meterse a su cama, pero detuvo la acción al notar que el pelinegro lo observaba fijamente- _**Esto… Ros, ¿necesitas algo? /**_ _ **-¿Enserio cree que lo dejare descansar?**_

 **CAPITULO ÚNICO:**

Agotado, estaba completamente agotado. Ni siquiera podía pensar en algún sinónimo para la palabra de lo agotado que estaba. El baño que se había dado tampoco logró relajarlo del todo. Giró el picaporte he ingresó en la habitación que la dueña de la posada, donde pasarían la noche, le había asignado. Se hubiera lanzado directo a dormir, si no fuera por el pelinegro con quien compartiría habitación, que le seguía de cerca sin despegar su vista de él, luciendo una toalla sobre su cabeza para secar su cabello.

 _ **-¡No puedo creer que nos hicieras caminar de un pueblo a otro sin descanso, ni siquiera para comer! Ya casi no siento las piernas**_ _._

- _ **Hero-san, usted es muy exagerado, Ruki parecía estar perfectamente cuando se fue a su habitación con esas otras mujeres.**_

 _ **-¡Ares y Hime! Esos son sus nombres. Ya deberías saberlo después de tanto tiempo. Y obviamente está bien, ¡la cargué todo el camino!**_ –recalcó el más joven de los muchachos.

Los 5 habían asistido a una misión bastante simple por petición de la rubia. Al parecer un monstruo estaba aterrorizando a unos habitantes de un pueblo al norte de dónde se encontraban ellos. Y el ex-caballero insistió en volver enseguida al castillo para comunicar su victoria al rey, pero Hime suplicó por quedarse a pasar la noche en una posada que había en el camino. Increíblemente, el pelinegro accedió de inmediato.

- _ **Tch…**_

 _ **-¿Y eso porque fue?**_ –preguntó Alba.

- _ **No entiendo para que nos necesitan, la princesita y la maid podrían haberse encargado fácilmente de esa lagartija gigante**_ –le respondió el pelinegro, frunciendo el ceño.

- _ **Pues yo igual estoy intrigado, pero el cansancio no me deja pensar bien**_.

 _ **-¡¿Desde cuándo usted piensa?!**_

\- _**Quieres dejar de hacer eso, no estoy de ánimo para hacer de tsukkomi**_ -dijo el castaño quitándose su chaqueta y los pantalones cortos – _ **Solo… apaga la luz cuando te cambies, quiero dormir**_ -Iba a meterse a su cama, pero detuvo la acción al notar que el pelinegro lo observaba fijamente- _**Esto… Ros, ¿necesitas algo?**_

 _ **-¿Enserio cree que lo dejare descansar?**_ –respondió el ex-caballero, desprendiendo un aire de superioridad.

 _ **-¿A…a qué te re-refieres?**_ –tartamudeó el menor, comenzando a ponerse nervioso mientras el pelinegro se acercaba rápidamente a él y lo acorralaba contra una pared, sujetándolo por las muñecas.

- _ **Lo sabes perfectamente… Alba**_ –susurró en su oído. Claro que sabía lo que quería, después de todo había estado saliendo con él desde el día de su reencuentro en el festival de las manzanas – _ **Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que nos quedamos completamente solos, no crees**_ –declaró mirándolo a los ojos de forma seductora.

- _ **¡E-espera un poco!**_ –Pidió, tratando de zafarse del agarre de su captor **-** _ **¡Las chicas están en la habitación de al lado! ¿Qué pasa si nos escuchan?**_ -el pelinegro no se inmutó, simplemente saco un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo- _**¿¡S-somníferos!?**_

- _ **Hay que ser precavido, ya no tienes objeciones, ¿verdad?**_ –Dijo, besando su frente – _**Sabes que si no quieres, no te obligaré**_ _–_ su tono de voz se escuchaba más serio que antes.

- _ **Ros… ¡Ah!**_ –se sobresaltó al sentir como el otro mordía el lóbulo de su oreja - _**E-esta…bien, pero… se suave, p-por favor, o no lograré caminar mañana**_ –dijo entrecortadamente mientras su pareja bajaba por su cuello, dibujando un camino de besos.

- _ **No prometo nada…**_ – le respondió mientras lo empujaba contra el colchón de una de las camas y, de paso, apagaba la lámpara que había en la mesita de noche, dejando que la única iluminación presente fuera la luz de la luna y la de los faros, que se colaban por la ventana.

El pelinegro estaba desesperado, le sorprendía que Alba aún no se diera cuenta del porque le hizo caminar tanto sin descanso. Lo único que deseaba en ese entonces era llegar rápido a una habitación para estar solos. Por fin había salido sólo con el héroe, como en los viejos tiempos, y los interrumpían de esa forma por algo tan insignificante como un dinosaurio inútil que fulminaron en segundos. Lo peor fue aguantar el martirio de ver a su pareja vistiendo una camiseta sin mangas, blanca y pegada al cuerpo por el sudor, ¡durante todo el viaje, sin poder tocarlo! además de unos pantalones cortos que dejaban ver sus piernas y… ¡No!, no debía emocionarse tan rápido o quedaría en ridículo.

- _ **¿Ros, que sucede?**_ –Preguntó el héroe- _**¿Porque te detienes?**_ – Se había metido tanto en el recuerdo que no se dio cuenta del tiempo que desatendió al castaño, el cual acarició levemente su mejilla con el pulgar de su mano derecha – _ **Yo también… quería estar sólo contigo**_ -declaró, dejando algo aturdido al pelinegro con la hermosa imagen que le estaba regalando. Ropa desarreglada, cabello revuelto, mejillas sonrojadas y respiración entrecortada, no aguantaría mucho más sin atacarlo.

- _ **Veo que no es tan tonto como aparenta, señor costillas**_ –dijo lanzando la broma al aire, más para relajarse a sí mismo que para molestar al otro.

- _ **¡No rompas así el ambiente!**_ –le recriminó, empujando a Ros para dejarlo bajo él.

- _ **Oh, ¿acaso tiene algo en mente, Hero-san?**_

No quería admitirlo, pero hace mucho que quería intentar algo. Tragó fuertemente antes de deslizar su mano sobre el abdomen del otro, tomando la cremallera de su chaqueta y abriéndola para deshacerse de ella – _ **Shion… puedes cerrar los ojos ¿por favor?**_

 _ **-Me niego –**_ alegó enseguida _ **.**_ Ni loco se perdería una escena del héroe haciendo algo por su cuenta mientras tenían sexo, esto se quedaría en su memoria para siempre. Además lo había llamado Shion, él sabía cómo lo excitaba que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre.

- _ **¿Qué? P-pero –**_ su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate.

- _ **Alba, haz lo que desees con confianza, nadie te está juzgando aquí. –**_ recalcó mientras acariciaba su cabello.

 _ **-B-bien, pero ten en cuenta que nunca he hecho esto antes, no te vayas a burlar –**_ tenía un nudo en la garganta, ¿y si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si al otro no le gustaba? Solo había una forma de comprobarlo.

Se acercó al rostro de su pareja comenzando un beso lento y tierno, que pronto paso a ser manejado por el pelinegro, tornándose en uno sensual en cuanto este introdujo su lengua, haciendo gemir al castaño. El susodicho fue moviendo suavemente su mano sobre su pecho, bajándola cautelosamente, casi sin tocar la camiseta del pelinegro, pasando por su estómago y prontamente llegando a la cremallera de su pantalón.

- _ **¿Puedo?**_ – suspiró sobre sus labios.

- _ **Ah…no es necesario…que preguntes –**_ el sólo hecho de tener al héroe encima suyo lo tenía extasiado.

- _ **Bien… entonces…**_ -susurró, mientras abría el pantalón y lo bajaba un poco junto con la ropa interior que vestía Ros, liberando su erección y escuchando un jadeo por parte de éste. Bajó rápidamente su rostro, acercándose a la entrepierna del ex-caballero. Alcanzó a darle una lamida, cuando…

 _ **-¡Hey! ¡Hey! Espera, ¿¡que rayos haces!?**_ –grito atónito, estampando un mano contra el rostro del menor.

- _ **No esperarás que lo diga en voz alta, ¿o sí**_?– dijo apartándose por completo, dejando ver que incluso sus orejas estaban hirviendo de vergüenza.

 _ **-¡No me refiero a eso, idiota!**_

 _ **-¿¡Entonces a qué!?**_

 _ **-¿¡Enserio pensabas lamerme ahí abajo!?**_ –dijo, bajando drásticamente la voz, pero aun pareciendo que gritaba.

 _ **-Pues…si, ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-¿Cómo que por qué?... No importa, de todas formas ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?**_

 _ **-Yo… Y-yo… esto… -**_ comenzó, dubitativo _ **-A-Ares…**_

 _ **-¿Ares? ¡¿Te hizo algo?!**_

 _ **\- ¡No, no! Ella me prestó unos cuantos mangas hace unos días, y entre ellos venía uno de temática…sexual entre hombres… creo que le llaman BL. Una escena donde hacían esto me llamo la atención y quise, ya sabes, intentarlo. –**_ No soportó más el bochorno y optó por esconder su rostro tras las palmas de sus manos _ **\- Lo siento mucho si te incomodé.**_

No sabía qué hacer, no estaba incomodo, para nada, ¡estaba avergonzado! Nunca pensó que alguien tan inocente como Alba sería el primero en hacer algo tan atrevido como eso en su relación. Claro que sabía lo que era, pero se había resistido de intentarlo por miedo a como reaccionaria el otro. Tal vez Alba no era tan infantil como creía.

Apresó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos, robándole un beso algo agresivo que los dejó unidos por un hilo de saliva – _ **Puedes continuar… solo si quieres, claro…-**_ dijo desviando la mirada.

Alba lo observó con una sonrisa en sus labios, claramente no esperaba que hiciera algo como eso, lo que lo motivo a seguir. Volvió a acercar su rostro y, tomando el miembro entre sus dedos, lo acerco a su boca, esta vez dándole un chupetón por el costado, recibiendo un jadeo como respuesta. Nunca había visto a Ros con las defensas tan bajas, y no era la primera vez que tenían relaciones, aunque las veces pasadas fueron más tradicionales. Siguió lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta, deleitándose con los sonidos que dejaba escapar el pelinegro, los cuales provocaban que cierta parte de su cuerpo clamara por su libertad. Sin dudarlo, comenzó a masajearse a sí mismo por sobre su ropa interior, gimiendo de alivio, al mismo tiempo en que introducía el miembro de Ros en su boca.

- _ **¡Aaaaaaah más!**_ –dejó escapar el pelinegro en un tono grave, agarrando los cabellos de la nuca de Alba y empujando su cabeza contra su entrepierna, olvidándose completamente de su reputación de chico rudo. Muy sorprendido, el castaño se detuvo, había estado a punto de correrse con solo escuchar la voz de Ros – _**P-porque… paraste…**_

 _ **-Estoy casi… e-en mi límite –**_ reconoció el menor, respondiendo con dificultad mientras se erguía, mostrando lo húmeda que estaba su ropa interior.

- _ **Entonces supongo que es mi turno –**_ una sonrisa ladina adornaba su rostro. Con una facilidad envidiable, sentó a Alba a horcadas sobre sus piernas, le bajo el bóxer que traía puesto y- _**Respira hondo –**_ avisó, con la intención de invadir la entrada de su novio con un dedo.

- _ **B-bien… -**_ dijo el chico mientras inhalaba profundamente y abrazaba al pelinegro por el cuello- _**¡Ha!… Shion… frio, ¿es… lubricante? ¿De dónde…ah… l-lo sacaste? Mmmm….**_

- _ **Siempre estoy preparado… -**_ señaló mientras movía el digito, comenzando a dilatar al castaño _ **\- ¿Estás bien?**_

 _ **-S… Ah… Si, continúa…**_

 _ **-Entonces voy a meter el segundo**_ –indicó, mientras se abría paso por la entrada del chico, moviendo los dedos como si se trataran de tijeras – _ **Ya estás bien para el ter…**_

\- _**¡E- espera!**_ _**Me voy a…. ¡Ha! ¡S-Shion, Aaaaaaaaah! –**_ grito el castaño, pegando un espasmo antes de liberar su semilla sobre sus abdómenes, luciendo una expresión llena de placer– _**ah… ah… P-perdón, ensucie… nuestra ropa**_ –se disculpó, con dificultad al respirar.

- _ **Está bien… ¿quieres parar? –**_ preguntó, repitiendo la palabra "autocontrol" como un mantra en su cabeza.

- _ **N-no, sigue, vamos**_ –respondió, empujando sus caderas contra la mano de mayor.

- _ **Entonces también meteré el tercero. –**_ gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuello, mientras retenía sus ganas para no dañar al menor. Es cierto que era sádico con el normalmente, pero no en un momento tan especial como este. Estuvo un rato moviendo los dedos dentro de él, hasta que noto que el miembro del susodicho volvía a estar duro.

 _ **-Más Shion, ya está bien…-**_ decía con voz ansiosa, expectante.

- _ **Pero que impaciente está hoy, Hero-san –**_ rió por lo bajo el ex-caballero. Empujando al castaño contra la cama y volviendo a ponerse sobre él.

- _ **Te dije que dejaras de matar así el momento… -**_ expresó el chico, haciendo el intento de regañarlo, pero sin poder evitar que una sonrisa adornara su rostro.

- _ **También me pidió que fuera suave, pero…**_ -dijo, mientras acercaba su miembro a la entrada del héroe – _ **No creo que pueda…**_

- _ **¿Qu...? ¡AH! ¡Shion! –**_ exclamó sorprendido. Su compañero había entrado en él de una sola estocada y dolía horrores, pero también le brindaba un placer inexplicable, quizás si era algo masoquista.

Ros se quedó quieto por unos segundos, esperando a que Alba se acostumbrara, pero nuevamente quedo impresionado a notar como el pequeño movía rápidamente sus caderas contra él. Se unió casi enseguida, entrando y saliendo sin descanso. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran sus jadeos constantes, mezclados, tornando la atmósfera en una mucho más sensual, elevando sus libidos.

- _ **Ah, ah…como duras… tanto…. –**_ soltó de repente el castaño.

 _ **-Está siendo…bastante ¡Mmm...! Difícil**_ …- respondió al momento en que cambio de ritmo, dando estocadas más lentas y profundas, tenía que estar por ahí…

 _ **-¡AAAH!...**_ **–** se tapó la boca, aguantando la respiración. Ese grito había sido demasiado fuerte. Incluso si las chicas estaban durmiendo por somníferos que Ros puso en su comida, el resto de inquilinos debían estar más que disgustados.

- _ **Lo encontré**_ –sonrió, mostrando un poco los dientes. Se dispuso a arremeter de nuevo contra el punto dulce del chico, cuando…

- _ **Espera, espera Shion. Los demás huéspedes me van a escuchar, no podré aguantar mi voz.**_

 _ **-No me importa.**_

 _ **-¡Pero a mí sí!**_

 _ **-Tch, bien. Entonces… -**_ expresó con frustración. Pero en vez de detenerse, se acercó al rostro de Alba y comenzó a besarlo como si no hubiera mañana. Reanudó sus estocadas, sintiendo como las piernas y brazos de chico lo envolvían.

- _ **Mmmm…Mnh!**_ –no podía hablar, pero se sentía tan bien. Ros estaba golpeando continuamente su próstata sin detenerse, no duraría mucho más. Comenzó a apretar su brazo en señal de que lo dejara respirar – _**¡Mmmmaaaah!**_ –Dijo cuándo por fin lo soltó y pudo tomar aire – _ **Voy a…. ¡Voy a….!**_

 _ **-Yo también… -**_ ni él entendía como había aguantado tanto sin correrse. Lo atribuía a la fuerza de voluntad que tenia de seguir viendo a su pareja de esa manera tan excitante bajo él. Apuró sus embestidas, sintiendo el final muy cerca.

 _ **-Nnnghaaa**_ _**¡Shi…on! ¡SHION!… Mmmm….ah, ah….-**_ vociferó extasiado con la respiración muy exaltada. Ya no le importaba quien lo escuchara. Había sido demasiado placentero como para aguantar ese grito.

- _ **Al…ba… Nnngh ¡HA!**_ –y ahí estaba. Había alcanzado a salir del cuerpo del castaño, corriéndose sobre su abdomen y mesclando sus esencias. Cayó exhausto sobre él, con su cabeza acomodada sobre el hombro del otro, sin intención de moverse.

- _ **R-Ros…me estas aplastando**_ –dijo el más bajo – _**¿Podrías moverte?**_

- _ **No**_ –respondió el pelinegro, cortante.

- _ **¡¿Porque?!**_

- _ **Estoy cómodo, además ya volviste a llamarme "Ros", supongo que no quieres provocarme para otra ronda**_ –dijo volteando a verlo con un rostro de decepción.

- _ **¿Estás loco?**_ _**Solo con lo que hicimos siento que no puedo moverme.**_

- _ **Sí que soy bueno**_ –dijo, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- _ **No me refería a….olvídalo, si fue muy bueno…**_ -sus mejillas habían vuelto a colorearse mientras desviaba la mirada.

- _ **Así que por fin lo admites.**_

Suspiró. Estaba seguro de que mañana sus piernas le matarían del dolor, y para colmo le costaría sentarse. Pero aun así sonrió, empujando a un costado al chico que estaba sobre él, abrazándolo por la cintura y recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Cerro sus ojos, por fin encontrando el sinónimo que buscaba: "exhausto". Comenzó a quedarse dormido, no sin antes escuchar un suave "Te amo", casi inaudible, salir de los labios Ros. Nunca pensó que algún día iba a escuchar esas palabras por parte del mayor. Feliz, respondió con un "yo también…".

Se despertó a causa de la luz del sol que le daba directamente a los ojos. Tapándose, trato de sentarse sobre el colchón, sintiendo una horrible punzada casi al instante – _**¡A-Auch!… -**_ sobándose la parte baja de su espalda, busco a su pareja con la mirada, pero la luz era demasiada - _ **Ros, dónde… ¡Que haces!**_

- _ **Despertando al señor héroe, por supuesto**_ –señaló mientras bajaba el espejo que tenía en sus manos, con el cual había estado apuntando los rayos del sol al rostro de su amante.

- _ **¿Y tenía que ser tratando de dejarme ciego?**_

- _ **Hero-san, ya está exagerando de nuevo, así nadie va a creerle cuando le pase algo de verdad.**_

- _ **¡Hablo enserio! –**_ Lloriqueo el castaño - _**¿Qué hora es?**_

 _ **-La 10 de la mañana.**_

 _ **-¿Ya saludaste a las chicas? –**_ preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza y buscaba su ropa.

 _ **-Huyeron.**_

 _ **-¡¿Qué?!**_

 _ **-Y dejaron esta nota –**_ indicó el más alto, mientras le extendía un papel al chico.

 _ **-¿Ya la leíste?**_

- _ **No, acabo de encontrarla…**_

 _ **-Bien, la leeré en voz alta, entonces –**_ anunció, desdoblando el papel y carraspeando un poco _ **-"**_ _Alba-san, nos vamos porque Hime-chan dice que son unos pervertidos muy peligrosos_ _ **" ¡¿Qué?! N-no me digas que…**_

 _ **-Siga**_

 _ **-"**_ _Ares-san dijo que se dio cuenta del somnífero y lo cambio cuando Ros-san no estaba viendo_ _ **" Ay no… ¿enserio no te diste cuenta?**_

 _ **-Esa sirvienta entrometida… -**_ dijo, rechinando un poco los dientes.

 _-"Bien, bien, le quite la nota a Ruki, es mi turno: Como venganza por traumas psicológicos causados hacia una menor y otros inquilinos, pagarán la estancia de todos nosotros más una indemnización, y nos iremos más temprano para gastarnos sus ahorros y no ver su estúpida cara"_ _**A..haha…hahaha -**_ el pobre Alba ya no quería seguir leyendo más, no sabía si tendrían el dinero suficiente para pagar.

- _ **Deme la hoja**_ –dijo, arrebatándosela de las manos- _"Disculpen a Ares por lo anterior, ya saben cómo es. Pero es cierto que convenció a la dueña del lugar de cobrarles todo a ustedes. Espero que el saber que Ruki estuvo durmiendo todo el tiempo, no entiende nada, y solo escribe lo que Ares le dicta, alivie un poco la carga… Nuestra intención desde un principio era dejarlos solos en una casa de campo que tiene mi padre cerca de este pueblo, pero después de lo que escuchamos anoche… creo que ya no es necesario. Por favor no vuelvan muy pronto, la vergüenza me haría golpearlos, y Ares quiere encerrarlos y grabarlos. Nos vemos"._ _**Firmada por las tres**_.

- _ **¡Que haremos! No tenemos tanto dinero**_ -comenzó a sollozar, mientras veía al pelinegro recoger rápidamente todas las cosas, y le cambiaba de ropa en un pestañeo - _ **Como hiciste es… ¡Ah, espera!, ¿¡qué haces!? –**_ gritó al ver que abría la ventana.

- _ **Ya cállese**_ –exclamó, golpeándolo en las costillas. Lo alzó sujetándolo en su hombro, y agarró sus cosas y las del chico con la mano libre.

- _ **Aaaggh, duele, ¿el golpe era necesario?**_

 _ **-¡Claro! Me da la energía necesaria para empezar el día –**_ exclamó con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

- _ **Eres un sádico.**_

- _ **Lo sé, y a usted le encanta.**_

 _ **-¡No, no es cierto! Aguarda un momento ¡Si huimos tendré más cosas en mi expediente de delitos!**_

 _ **-De nada, Alba-kun –**_ finalizó el pelinegro con auténtica alegría, saltando por la ventana y comenzando a correr.

 _ **-¡No te estaba agradeciendo!**_ –se lamentó, resignado. Después de todo no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer el intento.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
